Mornings
by she-bang-girl
Summary: Three ways Justin woke Brian up. Three ways Brian woke Justin up. Plus one way he didn't. I own nothing.


_**Title: Wake up call(s)**_

_**Summery: 3 ways Justin woke Brian up, 3 ways Brian woke Justin up, and 1 way Brian didn't wake Justin up.**_

_**Pairing:Brian/Justin**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_

_**Notes: No flames but constructive criticism is okay. Read and review please.^o^**_

_**Time frame: Depends on which Wake up call Your reading.**_

_**Rating: M just to be safe**_

_**Justin**_

Wake up call #1

The first way Justin woke him up was the most sudden but it was probably Brian favorite way to be woken up by his cute little blond boy-toy. Brian was woken up suddenly by a warm wet suction on his dick. His eyes flew open and he sat up startled. He tore back the covers that were around his waist, What he found was his personal twinkie with his head between Brian legs. Justin had his lush red lips wrapped tightly around Brian's cock and was sucking on it like it was his favorite flavor popsicle, with a moan Brian wound his hand in Justin's mane of long golden hair and gave a sharp tug which caused Justin to look up at him with big round baby blue eyes. Justin knew Brian loved him like this, on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his cock and staring up at him with big eyes. He said it made look so innocent yet so dirty at the same time. That look did it for Brian who was already extremely hard to begin with. With a loud moan he tightened his grip on Justin's hair and pushed his head harder against his groin, he came hard in Justin's skilled mouth. Justin drank every drop of it and when it was gone he licked his lip and gave an oddly cat-like grin, Brian lightly pulled Justin up face to face with him by his hair. After a hot kiss Brian told him "I was having a good dream you know." he said "Before you woke me." "Better than this?" was Justin's smart ass comeback as he climbed naked into Brian's lap and gave him a sexy kiss. Brian gave the pearly white figure in his lap a once over and ginned "Never" he said pulled Justin in for another kiss.

Wake up call #2

The second wake up call was softer and more gental than the first. Justin had awoken with his head on his still sleeping lover chest, Brian was only wearing a pair of _very_ thin sweat pants slung low on his hips while Justin was only wearing a pair of Brian's boxers and Brian's dark green wife beater. As long as they weren't his really expensive things Brian loved seeing Justin in his clothes, he said they made him look really so small and vulnerable and helpless because they were so big on him. Light from the nearby windows pored in to the bedroom lighting up his lovers features, Justin smiled as he softly traced Brian's face with his finger. God Brian looked so relaxed and that was good cause lately thing had been so strenuous what with Kennetic opening soon. Justin had done what he could, clean up around the loft, cook Brian's favorite foods, giving Brian massages when he needed them which was a lot, oh and sex yeah sex was a good stress reliever so there was a lot of sex but that wasn't anything new. Justin began to rub Brian's arms, chest, neck, and shoulders looking for knots and when he found a couple he began to gently rub them out. After a while he started to kiss Brian on his face, neck, shoulders, arms, and chest and Brian began wake up. Sleepily Brian looked down at the blond and smiled "Hey" he said lying back on the bed. "Hey" Justin said back as he crawled up to lay down to him "Did you have a good night sleep?" Justin asked "Yes but this is better." Brian told him as he gave Justin a good morning kiss.

Wake up call #3

The third wake up call Justin didn't even mean to wake Brian up, he had to be at school early today because he promised to help Daphne study for the Chemistry mid-term but after a long night of heavy fucking Brian was still asleep and Justin didn't want to wake him up to ask for a ride to school so he had just call a cab. Brian was woken up half by his own body half by a light rustling sound, looking over to his left he saw Justin naked as the day he was born his back facing him bending over to retrieve the pieces of his school uniform that had been flung around during there rather rough fucking last night. He glanced up and smirked, yep the hand cuffs were still attached to the head board. Brian felt his dick stir when Justin slid those cute little tighty whiteies that always drove him wild on shaking his tight little bubble butt all the while. Brian decided just to sit back pretend to be asleep and enjoy the show as Justin bent over again to grab his school pants. Brian both love and hated that uniform, he love it cause Justin looked so hot in it and oh god that tie was perfect for leading or pulling Justin around with and also it was perfect for tying him up or blind folding him or gagging him but he never did any of that unless Justin asked him too. But he also hated it cause it was another reminder of the age difference and how much younger Justin was then him and also that technically there relationship not that he would ever call it that was illegal (A/N). Not that he needed anymore reminders he got plenty of those from his friends who loved to use Justin to tease him, mostly it was the sugar daddy and old pervert jokes mixed in with the occasional pedophile jokes. Brian had tried to make it clear that he _was not_ Justin's sugar daddy he just liked to on occasion buy Justin pretty things like that rolex that Brian had gave for acing his Spanish mid-term that Justin had been so worried about. Justin continued to put on his clothes and Brian continued to grow harder with each article of clothing and finally Justin when he was fully clothed turn around and Brian closed his eyes to keep up the appearance of being asleep. Justin leaned down and gave him a soft passionate kiss on his lips and then whispered in his ear "Good morning to you to." and then stood up and left the loft. Brian opened his eyes and thought o himself '_Oh so he knew I was awake.' _Brian looked down at his massive hard on that was very visible from beneath the thin sheets. '_What a minute. That little slut!' _

_**Brian**_

Wake up call #1

The first way Brian woke Justin was a lot like the first way Justin woke Brian up, very sudden. Brian had woken up from a great dream that had to do with Justin, a pair of glittery red booty shorts, and that hot little dance number Justin had done at The King of Babylon Contest. He had been woken because of that annoying alarm clock and he took immediate notice to his raging hard on and to the fact that he had to be at work in less than an hour, he need to find a way get rid of his hard on so he turn to the blond lying next to him. Justin was still asleep and was lying on his side with his back facing Brian, just looking at Justin made Brian even harder when he thought back to his dream and decided that since Justin was the one that made him hard so he would be the one to get rid of his hard on. Brian reached over to the night stand and grabbed a tub of lube and smeared so on himself, when Justin came back from New York they both got themselves tested and turned up negative after that they stopped using condoms all together and he found it made sex so much better with nothing between them. Brian scooted up behind him and not even bothering to wake Justin up he thrust into him quickly and Justin's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth to say something but what came out was a very loud moan because Brian brushed against his prostate. It only took a little while for them both to cum and when Brian pulled out Justin roll over to face him and said "Wow thats one way to say 'Good Morning' huh " Brain smirked and replied "Yep now get up and get dressed we both have places to be." he said giving Justin a slap to the ass.

Wake up call #2

The second way was a bit different. Brian woke up to find that Justin who was still asleep moan Brian's name and grinding his hips into the mattress. It was clear that Justin had a erection so Brian who was getting hard just watching and listening to Justin decided to give him a hand. Brian slide his hand down into Justin's briefs and grabbed his cock. Justin woke up to a hand on his dick that was stroking and grabbing, groaning he bucked and rubbed into the hand until with a howl he came hard. Looking over to Brian to say something but found himself flipped over so his face was pressed into the pillows and Brian sitting on his waist from behind grinding his own erection into the small of his back. Brian leaned down and hissed lustfully into his ear "You made me hard. You must pay." and pay he did, with _lots _of interest.

Wake up call #3

The third way happened because Brian had to be at work early to give a presentation to some guy for some product, he hadn't really been paying attention during the meeting cause he was busy sexting Justin under the table. He ended up getting on hard on and had to hide it with his clip board when he got up to leave the meeting room, needless to say it hadn't been a high point in his career. Justin was shaken from his sleep by the sound of the sound of the shower running and seeing that he was alone in bed he knew thats where this lover must be, his morning hard on and the mental picture as his wet soapy lover drew him to the shower and he knew he was powerless to fight it. Stepping into the shower he wrap his arms around Brian's waist and began to kiss the skin in between his shoulder blades, with a smirk Brian turned around and pressed Justin face first against the shower wall then growled "Wanna play little boy?" and Justin could only moan. Screw work.

Neither

When Brian first woke up the first thing he noticed well was the sun that was burning his eyes but _then_ he notice the warm, soft, light, limp weight lying on his chest. Looking down he just had to smile softly at the sleeping blond on his chest, Justin's light hair, alabaster skin, long lashes, soft features, and small smile were highlighted by the sunlight making him look positively angelic and so peaceful that Brian couldn't bare to wake him even though they both had places to be. Instead he wrap his arms tightly around Justin and pulled him closer, he kissed the top of Justin's head then tucked it underneath his chin and settled back down to go back asleep.

_*(A/N)- one thing it always found kinda strange was that they only mentioned that Brain having sex with Justin while he was 29 and Justin was 17 is illegal. I don't have a problem with it but technically it's statutory rape no matter if the sex was consensual and if this was real he could have been arrested and put in jail. Actually that would be a cool idea for a fanfic. Anyway please review._


End file.
